Traditionally, individuals at a meeting, conference, or other gathering may exchange cards that indicate each individual's name, company or organizational affiliation, title, contact information, and so forth. Individuals who attend many conferences and/or meetings may collect a large number of cards which may be difficult to carry, store, and/or organize. If an individual attempts to manage the cards they collect, such management is typically through the use of rolodexes, filing cabinets, or other mechanisms that may have limited utility and/or capacity. Accordingly, in many instances an individual's collected cards may eventually be discarded. Moreover, an organization may incur a heavy cost due to the printing of large numbers of cards to be used by the individuals in the organization.